


Жертва

by WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021/pseuds/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021
Summary: Название: ЖертваАвтор: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Бета: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Размер: мини, 1280 словПейринг/Персонажи: Велес/ молодец, Кощей, ФинистКатегория: слэшЖанр: драма, юморРейтинг: PG-13Предупреждения: альтернативная вселенная на основе славянской мифологииКраткое содержание: Раз в год в зимнее время бог Велес избирает себе жертву для служения на ложе. Жертва может выжить, а может умереть. Смотря как сильно бог жаждет любвиРазмещение: «только после деанона»Для голосования: #. WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021 - "Жертва"
Kudos: 1
Collections: WTF 2021 - Текстовая выкладка G-PG-13





	Жертва

– Агний, что ж тебе неймется-то в такую ночь-то сладкую? Что ж ты злобою так пылаешь? Ох, не зря сказывают, имя человеку давать - то судьбу заклинать.

– Вот кто бы говорил, а?! – Агний плюнул на снег, удобнее дрын крепкий в руках сжимая.

Веселин и Горыня захохотали. Горыня так Агния любя по плечу треснул, что тот с руганью до половины в снег ушел.

– Вот и сейчас богов гневишь, чертей поминаешь да плюешь на священные белые шубы Велесовы, – не унимался Веселин. Агнию хотелось уже не гостям пришлым, а балагуру этому все зубы деревяшкой еловой пересчитать. 

С чего то началось все? С глупости. Зимой в доме деда Кондрата собрались все вечерить. Хороводы водить да песни петь. Агний старался, как мог, чтоб очи Белянушки видеть, чтоб только с ним она хороводы водила и только ему речи добрые сказывала. Да только в третьи зимние вечерки пришли к ним три молодца, из другой деревни. Не положено оно было! Но Кондрат сказывал, они отцу помогают, купцу богатому. Тот дом у них в деревне поднимает и будет товары и сюда свои возить. Что Ангию и сердцу его было до товаров тех? Красивы были сыновья купца того, словно боги, и забыли все их любушки слова ласковые и клятвы нежные. Теперь только с чужаками они говорили и только на них глядели с любовию. Парни-то деревенские кулаки чесали, но молчали. Запретили им старшие в дело это лезть. Сказали, как зима пройдет, так сами чужаки уберутся отцу в делах помогать. А ежели красавцы эти до того времени, плюнув на наказы отца, чужих невест уведут! Да и вельми жуткие глаза у дев деревенских были, когда красавцы эти им улыбались. Будто застывшие, будто мертвые. И порешил тогда Агний, что никакие эти молодцы не сыновья человека домовитого. Колдуны они как есть! И считать им зубы надобно все до единого, да лишние в снег с благоволения Рода убирать. Чтоб не могли прошамкать наговоры на чужих девок красных! Други с ним не спорили, скорее во след пошли, чтоб успокоить его да сынков купеческих, как начнут за девок кулаками мериться, удаль Ярилы друг другу в рожи тыкать. Кто ж знал тогда, чем все кончится!

Покуда Агний пылал гневом праведным да дрыном махал заранее, три добрых молодца шли вновь на вечерки к девам красным. И были они взаправду прекрасны, что Солнышко, но все же далеко не добры.

– Ты как хочешь, господин, а воровать мне в этом году некого, – пожаловался Кощей Бессмертный, – измельчали девы с тех пор, как людишки Киев подняли. Я всегда говорил, града земные силу с людей тянут. Скоро мне ничего не перепадет для дел тайных.  
– Слышится ли мне в голосе твоем старость, велик чаровит? Ослабел совсем? Бабу с наливом хорошим с переду да с заду силою в небеса не утащишь? – оскалился Финист.  
– А тебя чего с нами-то понесло?! Вам, кроме машин ваших небесных, ничего не нужно в жизни этой! – разобиделся Кощей, бросая на летуна хмурые взгляды и пылая очами цвета малахита.

Велес лишь улыбался в бороду. Во время его зимнее брал он себе жертву, и старшие люди в деревне об этом знали. Он приходил, брал себе в услужение деву или молодца, а ведуны замыкали память родных, чтоб не скорбели об утрате. Человек же тот на ложе его уходил. А там, как сила требовала. Или служил богу, или бог поглощал его, обращая в пепел. Смотря сколько страсти было у Велеса. В этом году не выживет слуга, горит сила, требует. Как никогда. Велеса это с весны пугало да горестью наполняло, и искал он себе битв мелких, чтоб затушить пламя. Так и добыл к зиме в чаровых стычках Финиста Летуна да Кощея Бессмертного. Одержал победу честную, за что обещали они быть его до самого красного лета. Гостями в доме его и другами в путях зимних. И на ложе силы не мерянной едаками. Может, хоть это спасет жертву. Други из них, конечно, были те еще. Но Велесу нравились перепалки небесного летуна и древнего ведуна, что по крови был наполовину врагом Финиста а наполовину господином. Ибо рожден был от ведуньи Стрибоговой и небесного ворога. 

– Ну, здравствуйте, люд деревенский, – Финист улыбнулся снова, смотря на дорогу. Велес тоже перестал со скуки любоваться стылым небом, а Кощей злобно сопеть, глядя под ноги. Путь в избу на вечерки перегородили три дюжих молодца. Один с деревяшкой в руках так силой пылал, аж облако марева алого вокруг головы клубилось. Сам он был рыжий, что пламя Ярилы. У Велеса от взгляда его аж в душе все перевернулось. Сокровище какое, злое, молодое, летнее. Живое. Двое других всего-то кулаки разминали. В драку лезть не хотят. Так, попугать пришлых. 

– И тебе не хворать, добрый молодец, – начал речь тот, у кого кулачищи были самые большие, – ты прости нас. Люд мы не лихой, добронравный да гостеприимный. И к тебе, и к другам твоим со всем уважением. 

– Так чем же провинились? – продолжал Финист. Хоть бы улыбался не так сладострастно, а то вон клыки уже изо рта полезли да перья во власах проступать начали. Кроме неба и машин своих, любили летуны хорошую драку. Особенно если молоды лишь на первой ступени силы стоят. Он с самого начала драку искал, всем девкам деревенским под подол заглядывал. Дождался наконец.

– Обидел ты друга моего. Не хочет он, чтоб краса твоя смущала его любушку. Не верит он, что хороший ты жених для нее.

– Так что, все красоты нам поотбивать теперь? – рыкнул Кощей. Был он не в духах и искал, на ком бы отыграться. Опять же, раззадорил его Финист да долг срамной пред господином Велесом. Не любил Кощей ни людей, ни богов. Хотел в свой терем черный каменный да железный уйти да дела творить чаровые. Но обещание, богу данное, нарушать не смел никто.

– Ага. Давно хочется! – молвил красавец с деревяшкой и бросился в драку, словно зимняя буря. Велес только рукой повел, раскидало молодцев силушкою в снег. Кощей еще и вослед добавил слов чаровых нехороших, когда дрын ему на ногу опустился. Что ни говори, а боги да судьба завсегда злодея при

ласкать готовы. 

– Ну и что с ними делать теперь? – Финист с умным видом обошел тела в снегу.

– Кулачные мастера мне без надобности. У меня умертвия есть. Киньте на порог кому, чтоб на холоде не подохли, – Кощей посмотрел голодным взглядом на избу, где уже стали собираться девы красные, но потом обратил взор на красавца с рыжими власами.

– Его зовут Агний. Красивое имя. Люблю, когда по душе, по силе зовут, – взгляд Велеса потемнел. 

Кощей отошел в сторонку, а вот Финист наоборот, закрыл мальчишку собой, как бы неосторожно стал на пути бога. Они поняли, пришло время и избрана жертва. И она не выживет. Велес сглотнул, переводя взгляд с него на молодца. Он мог бы убрать Финиста с пути и поглотить тело и душу человека, да только стоял за Финистом Стрибог силою своею. Летун бросится на защиту и мог пострадать. А Стрибог не терпел, когда детям его хоть какой вред чинили.

– Плохие девки. Да хорошие молодцы. Поделишься, господин велик Велес? 

Кощей не так глуп, как молодой летун. Он не станет на пути у голодного бога, но хитростью поможет мальчику. Если они разделят его меж собой на ложе, человек не погибнет. Станет слугой верным. Может, ведуном. Но не превратится в пепел от ласк бога.

Велес ухватил Агния за штаны и забросил на плечи. Двоих других молодцев силою отправил в дом ведуна. Позаботится о дураках. 

– Любушку его на тот год заберу. Что, зря дрыном махал что ль?

– Он ее забудет до той зимы. В наших руках, – ответил Финист, – мы очень хорошие. Сыновья купца.

– Но за товары заморские берем дюже дорого, – сказал Кощей.

Цепляла душу его боль. Как сын светлой ведуньи не любил он жертвоприношения. Хоть и поболее всех на Руси их брал. Из-за крови отцовской.

Они взялись за руки и встали в круг. И исчезли. Лишь талый снег, блестящий в лунном свете, да запах трав сухих отмечал путь бога. Что берет дань детьми земными. В свое время.


End file.
